A large-scale manufacturing facility can manage the handling of goods and materials (e.g., items used in a manufacturing process) using printed labels. Each good or material can have a printed label associated with it that can include unique identification information for the good or material. For example, the label can be printed directly on the item or the label can be printed separately and later attached to the item. The printed labels can include machine-readable indicia that the manufacturing facility can use to identify and track the item. For example, the manufacturing facility can track items as they move through the facility. In another example, the items may be tracked after they leave the manufacturing facility as they are transported and sold to a customer. The use of printed labels with machine-readable indicia can automate and standardize a material identification process.